This investigation is designed to study the effects various stress factors have on inducing alterations in glomerular basement membrane metabolism. The stress factors that will be studied are particularly relevant to renal allotransplantation. Some of these factors may also be implicated in other renal diseases. The study will specifically evaluate changes in collagen synthesis relative to total protein synthesis in the basement membrane system. Collagen-bound carbohydrate will be studied with respect to its implications in alterations in the molecular structure of basement membrane.